harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Margot (SoS)/Quotes
Greetings Morning * Good morning, _____. * Good morning, _____. Note the proper inflection of both “good” and “morning”. Take notes, if you have to. * Good morning, _____. Now, did you hear that? Make sure your greetings are just loud enough to be friendly, but not overbearing. Noon Evening Friendship Lines *'1:' Do you enjoy life on your farm, I wonder? I suppose all the fresh vegetables must be nice, but I know I could never take care of all those cows and chickens. *'6:' I moved here when I first got married. Before that, I was working somewhere else. I was all wrapped up in my career there, and it slowly dawned on me that I might be getting too old to find someone. My parents thought so, too. Guess they must have been ashamed, because they tried to set me up with some random man. And when I first saw him, I didn't think much of him at all. But... well, I have to say he grew on me. And now, here I am. No regrets, right? *'7:' Hey, _____. I know i'm not the most... social person, but you're never too busy to come and talk to me. And you're a heck of a listener. I don't usually complain, but when you're around, I feel like I can say anything. I think every woman needs someone she can spill her heart to. So if you don't mind, I'll be counting on you for that from now on. Seasons Spring * What a nice day. So invigorating. Summer * Well, the sun's certainly out today. I can dry the laundry faster... in this blistering heat. * Rain: '''I don't like rainy days in summer. They're too humid. I wish a nice typhoon would cool things off. Fall * '''Rain: Why does rain have to be so annoying? Festivals Spring Moo-Moo Festival * If you won: Congratulations. This is exactly the kind of reward hard work and effort will bring. * If you lost: It's unfortunate you didn't win. Still, I guess that means the winner simply put in more effort than you, no? * Personally, I dislike animals and didn’t want to come today. However, I decided to tolerate it for the sake of my son's education. If I had my druthers, I'd be out of here already. Summer Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Congratulations. Personally, I have little interest in fishing, so I'm not concerned with who wins... * If you lost: It's unfortunate you didn't win. Still, I guess that means the winner simply put in more effort than you, no? * All three of us dislike fish. Why on earth did we think it would be a good idea to come to the Fishing Tournament? * I have no interest in fishing. In fact, I dislike fish entirely. Well, they may be tasty when they're cooked, but I cannot stand them live. Fall Harvest Festival Crops * If you lost: It's unfortunate you didn't win. Still, I guess that means the winner simply put in more effort than you, no? * My son will not touch spinach, cabbage, lettuce... or any other leafy vegetable, really. I have such a difficult time convincing him to eat his daily serving of vegetables. Can't anyone develop a vegetable that children would love? Winter General * If you're dating someone: … _____, I hear you're spending time with a certain someone these days. Not that it's any of my business, but make sure you don't flirt with your lover in front of my son. It's not good for him. About Guild/Town * My husband does what he can to help the town's economy, but it's slow going. Maybe there's some way the rest of us can help... * I'm thinking about sending my son to a bigger town when he gets older. * The town is getting busier, isn't it? I wonder how all these new traders will affect our development. Bazaar * Lutz has been a good boy. Maybe I should bake his favorite chocolate cake today. * Oh my, I should go home and do laundry. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes